Melancholic Love
by Sakura.Akumatenshi
Summary: ...I suck at writing summaries. But this is a SenriXOC fanfic. So... read it, I guess?


So. A new fanfic. FINALLY. I had the chance, so I'm just like "Eh, okay". So here you guys go: a Senri Shiki fanfic (plus a little Zero... violence too).

All rights go to Matsuri Hino.

* * *

I sat in my seat, monotonously copying notes. "..."

The teacher droned on and on.

The door opened.

I turned.

Senri Shiki was standing in the doorway, a bored expression on his face. "...Kiryu."

Zero Kiryu got up from his seat.

I opened my mouth. "...Zero, where are you going?"

He turned. "I'm sorry, Utau."

"...What do you mean... 'I'm sorry'?"

Senri cut in. "...He's transferring to the Night Class."

My eyes widened. "...What...?"

Zero's eyes saddened. "I should have told you sooner."

I couldn't hear anything else but my own heart racing in my chest. I shot out of my seat and rushed over to Zero's side. My arms wrapped around his torso, tears welling up in my eyes. "...No... Zero... stay..."

He patted my head fondly. "I'll be back."

"...I hate to ruin the moment, but we must be going, Kiryu."

Even the sound of Shiki's voice sent shivers down my spine.

I whirled around to face the emotionless upperclassman. "..."

Zero silently followed him, sparing a glance toward me. "...I'll see you later, alright?"

The question was left unanswered as the door slammed shut behind them.

The mahogany colour of Shiki's hair...

* * *

I let myself be pushed around in the crowd at twilight. I was just too worried about Zero to care about a bruise or two.

But for some reason, I was more focused on how Shiki was acting in the classroom this afternoon.

_Why was he the one outside? Shouldn't Kuran, or at least Kain or Aidou, do their henchmen duty? Ichijou would've been easier to negotiate with, right? But why Shiki, out of all vampires?_

The huge dormitory gates opened, and the fangirls went wild.

"IDOL! I LOVE YOU SO MUUUUUUUUUUUCH!"

"WILD! YOOHOO!"

"ICHIJOU-SENPAI!"

"SHIKI!"

"PRESIDENT KANAME, I LOVE YOU!"

Then, they went silent.

I knew they saw Zero.

Soft footsteps made their way across the walkway.

"...How are you, Utau?"

I looked up in surprise; every Day Class girl had separated to the sides. "...Zero..."

He stood before me, a Night Class uniform on. "...I'm sorry..."

_He's never sorry for anything. He was never sorry when he hurt me. He was never sorry when he bit me. He was never sorry when he said he hated me..._

_...Then why now... is he sorry...?_

Zero reached out. "...Forgive me..."

Before his hand could touch my cheek, another hand had grabbed his wrist.

"...Kiryu, we have to get going."

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

Shiki had his unemotional facade on. "...Did you not hear me, Kiryu. We have t-"

A crack echoed through the air.

I clapped my hand against my mouth. "...Zero!"

Zero had slapped him.

Shiki's head was turned so his eyes wouldn't meet mine. A red streak, turning quickly purple, was across his left cheek.

_It looks like he's going to have a bruise..._

There were audible gasps from the crowd.

I looked at Zero, with his empty purple eyes, and yelled, "...Why did you do that?!"

He turned to look at me. "...Utau... I didn't mean to..."

"YOU DON'T MEAN TO DO ANYTHING! YOU DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT ME! YOU DIDN'T MEAN TO SCREAM AT MY BROTHER! YOU DIDN'T MEAN TO HATE ME! AND NOW THIS?!"

Those words hit him like a volley of bullets. His shoulders sagged down, and his eyes lost the wall I had tried so hard to break all these years.

I shook my head slowly. "...You can hurt me all you want... but... just don't hurt anyone else... It's for the best... Zero."

Zero backed away. "..." And then he ran.

Shiki stood there, not looking at me.

"...Hey, you alright?"

He turned his head. "...Why would you want to know."

I started to open my mouth, but stopped myself. _Why do I? Do I care?_

But finally, I inquired, "...Are you hurt?"

Senri pointed at his cheek. "...This is nothing. It will heal."

"...No... I didn't mean it like... that... Have you... Have you been hurt by someone... mentally...?"

He paused and thought. "..."

Then, something happened.

An emotion crossed his face.

Sadness.

Anger.

Both.

He whispered, "...I have."

I stepped toward him. "...Senri... I... I'm sorry..."

"...Don't be."

We were chest-to-chest, almost touching...

_What am I doing...? What is he doing...? Is he... leaning i- NO. GET. AWAY. GET. AWA-_

I raised my hands to his chest, trying to push him back.

Our lips were a millimetre apart...

Senri mumbled, "...You can't do that... You are too small."

Before I could retort, he kissed me softly... hungrily...

Lustfully...

Slowly, I kissed him back, my hands advancing higher to stroke his hair.

Senri put more pressure in the kiss, forcing my lips open. I, of course, didn't resist.

_Why should I decline such a warm invitation...?_

His tongue traced along my lower lip before entering my mouth, exploring.

I broke away and gasped for breath. "...S...Senri..."

He leaned closer and whispered, "...It was you. You were the one who hurt me... pushed me to my absolute limit... the only person... who knew there was someone inside me..."

I looked into his china blue eyes, which were full of emotion, and touched his still burning cheek. "...Everyone does... They're just to afraid to ask..."

"...And I thank you for making me alive again."

I kissed him softly and pulled away. "...But you're still melancholic, right?"


End file.
